Megatron
Megatron '''was not always the viciously powerful and brutally direct leader of the Decepticons: he was once brothers-in-arms with Optimus and a student of Sentinel Prime, and was appointed as Cybertron's Protector and leader of its Defense Force. But Megatron resented his comrade, knowing he was a Prime and therefore Sentinel's favored son. The anger he felt allowed The Fallen to ensnare him and led to the revival of the malevolent Decepticons. Often times Megatron tends to become so obsessed with the object of his desires that he can ignore "secondary" matters, glaring flaws in his plans. Otherwise, Megatron likely wouldn't have gone chasing after the AllSpark alone, and spent centuries trapped in the Arctic. Trying to talk Megatron out of blindly going toward his goals is useless. He will risk his own planet, his warriors, even his own spark to achieve his goals; these things do not matter to Megatron. Like his mentor The Fallen, Megatron feels a great violent hatred towards the Humans and views them as being slightly above bacteria, a feeling exacerbated by spending decades as their prisoner. Despite this fatal flaw, Megatron did not achieve his dreaded status through his warmongering ways. He's a manipulative strategist who can plan a number of schemes that span millennia, all of which help him toward his one true goal: to restore Cybertron. For all his evil, he strives to save his home and with it the Cybertronian race. History Origins of Megatron Creating the Decetpicons Named after the Prime of the same name, '''Megatronus was a gladiator from the pits of Kaon who disagreed with the current system of Cybertronian government and vowed to bring it down and equality to all, thus he started to become political. In his mission to bring order to his homeworld, he met the last descendant of the Dynasty of Primes, Optimus Prime, who worked alongside him in his mission and Optimus would come to see the gladiator as a mentor of such. Megatronus also gained a large political following including, and in time decided to shorten his name to "Megatron". Eventually, Megatron had gained the title of Lord High Protector, serving as leader of the Cybertron's Defense Force and ruling alongside Optimus Prime as "brothers". Megatron soon began to show his true colors after he had learned more of the ancient history of his namesake who personally swayed Megatron with the promise of great power and control. Megatron severed all ties with Optimus and with the influence of the Fallen went on to create the Decepticon army out of those who would follow him and a huge bulk of Cybertron's military. He soon desired control over the AllSpark, and under the direction of the Fallen, Megatron sent a great many soldiers into a craft called the Nemesis where the Fallen would replenish his powers. The Decepticon uprising which sought to destroy the old ways and enforce the coming a new age took the remaining population by surprise, and in response to this they named themselves the Autobots with Optimus Prime as their leader. In addition to the communications expert Soundwave, he would gain a mass of followers such as the treacherous Starscream, the logic-ruled Shockwave, and an army of soldiers. In his pursuit of the AllSpark, he saw through Autobot attempts to hide it and launched an attack, a battle in which the AllSpark is sent into space. Entrapped on the Earth Chasing after the AllSpark Megatron chose to pursue the AllSpark as it made its way toward the planet called Earth. Megatron almost catches up with the AllSpark as it lands on Earth, but in his reckless desire to possess it, Megatron pursues the AllSpark right into the atmosphere and ends up falling into icy waters, resulting in his being frozen in stasis lock. In the late 19th century, Captain Archibald Witwicky discovers the Decepticon during an Arctic expedition. At the turn of the 20th century, a crew of men later take his body and dubbed him the "Ice-Man" and keep him in storage up until the present day, eventually relocating him to Hoover Dam in Nevada. Years after being discovered by Archibald Witwicky, Megatron's frozen body is transported from the Arctic Circle to Hoover Dam to be guarded by the group Sector 7, a government organization that studies Non-Biological Extraterrestrials or otherwise known as NBE's, as well as other alien-related activities on Earth. In the modern age it is explained that the Earth's magnetic field may have interfered with Megatron's telemetry, causing him to crash during the Ice Age. He also explains his technology was reverse-engineered, producing the world's modern technology. Megatron's location, as well as the AllSpark, is located by a group of Decepticons led by Starscream. After sneaking into Hoover Dam Frenzy thaws out Megatron, who escapes outside and learns from Starscream that the Humans and the Autobots have taken the All Spark. Megatron pursues the Autobots and their allies to Los Angeles, where he quickly (and rather brutally) disposes of Jazz before battling Optimus Prime. He overpowers Optimus and then pursues Sam Witwicky up a condemned building, attempting to taunt and threaten the Human into giving him the All Spark. Sam declines, prompting Megatron to knock the boy off the roof of the building with his flail. Optimus saves Sam and battles Megatron again. Towards the end of the battle as Megatron and Optimus are fighting, Blackout attempts to help Megatron kill Optimus Prime. However, Blackout is killed by Captain Lennox and his team. After being weakened by Human combat jets, Megatron attempts to seize the All Spark once again, only to have it shoved into his exposed spark chamber by Sam, killing him. Megatron's body is later dumped into the Laurentian Abyss, along with the other dead Decepticons. The Fallen's Revenge Two years after his defeat and death at the hands of Sam Witwicky, Megatron is revived by Scalpel and the Constructicons with an All Spark shard and now takes on the form of a Cybertronian winged tank. He then flies to the Nemesis, where he is greeted by Starscream (whom he briefly pummels and berates for deserting him on earth). He then reunites with The Fallen, telling of the All Spark's demise before being told by his master that its knowledge (which has been passed on to Sam) is the key for providing Energon, which is needed by the Decepticons in order to awaken their Protoform armies. Sam, his girlfriend Mikaela Banes and his dorm mate Leo Spitz are abducted by Grindor into an abandoned factory where Megatron meets them. Pinning down Sam, threatening to torture him after acquiring what he needed, Megatron orders Scalpel to extract the Energon information from Sam's brain (ordering him to actually remove his brain), but they are quickly stopped by Optimus Prime. Megatron and Prime have a brief fight in the warehouse and then have a major battle in a forest, with Starscream and Grindor joining in. The fight ends with Megatron killing Prime by stabbing and shooting him with his fusion cannon avenging his demise, but then being forced to escape due to the intervention of Autobot reinforcements. Megatron then declares to Starscream that the Decepticons must reveal themselves to the Humans in order to flush out Sam, and assists The Fallen in ordering the world's humans to find Sam and bring him to the Decepticons. Megatron and Starscream soon arrive in Egypt, and he commands his Decepticons (including several Constructicons and Starscream) to prevent Sam from getting the Matrix of Leadership to Optimus and retrieve it for The Fallen's machine. He then summons Devastator, who destroys the top part of the Great Pyramid of Giza, revealing the Star Harvester. The Fallen soon arrives after Devastator's destruction, and takes the Matrix of Leadership from a recently revived Optimus. Megatron then greets him, but is blown away by an upgraded Optimus Prime having been combined with the corpse of Jetfire. Megatron and his master then battle Optimus. In one brutal move, Optimus grabs Megatron's arm cannon and forces it to fire on Megatron's face, destroying half of it, and then slices off his right arm and shoots him through a wall with Jetfire's afterburners. After seeing The Fallen killed, Starscream advises that they should retreat. Megatron does so, but vows that the war isn't over. The Scars of War Three years after the events in Egypt, Megatron has been seen hiding out in Africa healing his wounds, and taking care of Hatchlings that he brought with him from the Nemesis. In this time the alliance he forged with sentinel to revitalize cybertron is revealed. Soundwave and Laserbeak inform him of the Autobot's discovery of the Ark ship on the moon, and orders them to kill their Human allies. When Sentinel reveals his true intentions to the Autobots, Megatron arrives in Washington D.C. to meet with him. After blasting the statue of Abraham Lincoln and using it as a throne, he witnesses Sentinel activate his Space Bridge to bring his Decepticon forces to Earth. During the invasion of Chicago, Sentinel violently demoralizes Megatron after the latter makes a suggestion of how they will rule Cybertron together after it has arrived through the Space Bridge. When Cybertron appears in Earth's atmosphere, Megatron shows a rare example of sadness and regret. Towards the end of the battle, Megatron is convinced by Carly that Sentinel will take all of the power and credit for revitalizing Cybertron for himself. Angered, Megatron turns on Sentinel and severely damages him, declaring that Earth is his planet to rule. When Cybertron's trip through the Space Bridge fails, Megatron slyly proposes a truce to Optimus, so long as he remains in charge of the Decepticon forces. But the Autobot leader, knowing that Megatron would not give in so easily, denies the offer and attacks him, overpowering him and ripping Megatron's head off with an axe,seemingly killing the tyrant for good. Shortly after, Optimus uses Megatron's shotgun to execute Sentinel. The Rebirth and final destruction of Megatron However four years after the events in Chicago, Megatron is revealed to have survived due to the energy of the All Spark that originally restored him, but he was trapped in his severed head. But Megatron's remains weren acquired by KSI, who were attempting to forge their own Transformers with with a new metal dubbed "Transformium". And the decepticon allowed Their CEO Joshua Joyce and Brains to download information from his head,in order to gain the information needed to succeed, Megatron planned to a use them to construct a new body. Once the unit code-named '''Galvatron was complete '''He infected it with his conscious and then pretended to obey their orders, as he sent word to his remaining forces in space including air commander cyclonus and slipstream to gather their army and come to him and soundwave now recreated as soundblaster soon got his memories back and after the bounty hunter lockdown had captured prime and with every thing in place he finally defied his creators and accepted his new identity and took operational control of the others and escaped the building.Sparking a epic fight in Hong Kong galvatron and his small army in persuit of a seed given by lockdown intending to use it to create enough cyber matter to build a new legion and finally bring extinction to human kind and make earth his new domain until the autobots having rescued optimus and terminated lockdown arrived in his ship to stop him with help from the legendary warriors from the trophy room and after bum ble bee and their leader grimlock killed slipstream and cyclones and soundblaster and buzzsaw retreated it came down to prime and galvatron doing battle near a building while the others and the Dinobots hunted down the remaining protypes but he had the upper hand with his new strength and form he soon pinned prime to the wall and stabbed him with his own sword and prepared to finally kill him when bee Cade his daughter tessa and her boyfriend Shane teamed up against him while Cade and bee distructed him and before he could kill him the others managed to free prime allowing him to finally slay galvatron by implaying him threw the spark and slicing him in two ending the decepticon leader once and for all optimus than used one of lockdowns grenades to destroy his body and finish off his minions while soundblaster took contral of what remained of the drones and lockdown crew who they had freed and command of the ship and fled but vowed to make the autobots pay for ruining their plans some day. Personality and Traits Megatron tends to become so obsessed with the object of his desires that he can ignore "secondary" matters, glaring flaws in his plans. Otherwise, he likely wouldn't have chased after the AllSpark alone, and spent centuries entombed in the Arctic. Trying to talk Megatron out of blindly going for his goals is useless. He will risk his world, his troops, and even his own spark to achieve his goals; these things do not matter to Megatron. Like his master, Megatron feels a violent hatred towards Humans and views them as only slightly above bacteria, a feeling exacerbated by spending decades as their prisoner. Despite this fatal flaw, Megatron did not achieve his dreaded status through simple warmongering. He's a manipulative, cunning strategist who can plan multiple schemes spanning millennia, and while they may overlap, they all help him towards his one, true goal: the restoration of Cybertron. For all his evils, Megatron genuinely strives to save his home planet some day, and with it, the Cybertronian race: even if it means he has to rule it with his iron fist and put his bloodlust to good use to do so. Category:Decepticons Category:Decepticon Leaders Category:Rulers of Cybertron Category:KSI Products Category:Man-Made Transformers Category:Cybertronians Category:Revived Characters Category:Pending